lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rubius Render
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Angered Argus Panoptes with the harpoon gun. Trained with a pegasus, stole his special dildo. A woman taught him hypnotic allure. He had a 6- catch up roll, so he's got a hidden enemy, now. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Cloudwalker You can stand and walk upon clouds. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Ghostblade and knife (hand, precise, two-handed, +1 damage, +1 piercing, valuable, ghostly, 3 weight) * Chainmail sash & loincloth (2 armor, 1 weight) * Darksteel gryphon bracer (+1 armor, 1 weight, noble) * A napkin, nasty, with an address (0 weight) * Coupon for eternal beer across the Promised Jungle * Harpoon-knife gun (reach, near, reload, inflicts bleed, launches blades that can be retracted, 1 weight) * 35 real coins * 103 coins from vampire manse * Donated 5 coins to Azalor. * Ring of weak invisibility (turns non-organic things invisible if it fits, worn, 0 weight) * Armgloves of sneakery (when you leave a room you may name a small unattended and unwatched item you stole without being caught, silky, worn, 2 weight) * 5 healing potions on a potion belt (belt gets destroyed first, potions heal 10 HP, 0 weight) * Gucci bag of holding (valuable, fabulous, roll+WIS to pull out an item. 10+ and you get it. 7-9: you get the exact item, but it takes a while OR you get a similar item of the GM's choice, but it only takes a moment, 0 weight) * CONTENTS OF THE BAG: * Vampire comb (when at full hp and not in combat you may charm members of the opposite sex without a roll, 1 weight) (Rubius) * Magical Powder (can cure burning poison and intoxication, cannot be used in quick succession, 3 uses, 0 weight) * Stunning potion (stuns for several seconds, 3 uses, 0 weight) * Adventuring gear (10 uses, fiery, 0 weight, worth 150g) * 200 coins * Monster-hunter blades (rare, valuable, each suited for a specific beast, collection, spout lore to determine properties, 3 weight) * 11 ancient coins (unappraised) * Handful of gold * A huge vintage portrait of Rubius Render (unique, autographed, valuable, lyrics on the back, 0 weight) * A medium-sized sack of silver pieces (large, 0 weight) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Take to the Sky (Cloud Dancer CC) ** You are capable of controlled flight. You can fly as often and as far as you like, although you may need to Undertake a Perilous Journey if you go too far. When you fly to get somewhere otherwise out of reach, roll +DEX. *** On a 10+, you get where you need to be, no problem. *** On a 7-9, you're there, but choose one: **** ? A threat is waiting for you when you get there **** ? The winds are uncooperative, and you don't get there as quickly as you'd expect **** ? Your landing is better described as a crash * Eye in the Sky (Replaces Fake) ** When you look around from high above, take +1 to Undertake a Perilous Journey, Take Watch, and Discern Realities. * Charming and Open ** When you speak frankly with someone, you can ask their player a question from the list below. They must answer it truthfully, then they may ask you a question from the list (which you must answer truthfully): *** • How can I get you to __________? *** • What are you feeling right now? *** • What do you most desire? *** • What do you wish I’d do? *** • Whom do you serve? * I’ve Got A Bad Feeling About This (Replaces Arcane Art) ** When you spend a moment surveying an area, ask the GM two of the following questions. The GM must answer truthfully. *** ? Where's my best way in, out, or through? *** ? Is there a trap or ambush here, and if so, where? *** ? What here is the biggest threat to me? *** ? What can I see that no one else can? * Hypnotic Allure ** When you're alone with an NPC and entice them, roll+CHA. On a 10+, hold 2 over them. On a 7-9, hold 1. While you have a hold over them, they cannot act against you, except in self-defence. They can spend one of your hold by: *** • Doing something you tell them to do. *** • Fighting to protect you. *** • Giving you something you want. * A Port in the Storm ** When you return to a civilized settlement you’ve visited before, tell the GM when you were last here. They’ll tell you how it’s changed since then. * Parlor Tricks ** Choose up to three: ** Flying, Dancing, Marksmanship ** When you perform a parlor trick, choose up to half of your audience. They are all impressed. If the trick or circumstances are particularly difficult, you may need to defy danger to perform it. Sex Moves * Smooth Talker ** When you tease, you may do so with CHA instead of LIB, if it's dirty talk. * Art of Seduction ** When you increase the enemy's lust with your appeal, deal +2 lust. * Mile-High Club ** Engaging in relations while in the sky bears no penalties. Advanced Moves * Leaf on the Wind ** When you dance away from an opponent's attack, roll +DEX. On a 10+, choose two. On a 7-9, choose one: ** ? You avoid their attack ** ? You slip away to somewhere they can't follow you ** ? You taunt them, drawing their full attention * Silver Tongue ** You never have to spend money to carouse, and you roll with CHA instead of coins spent. If there is already a gathering happening, you may carouse without having returned triumphant. * Grand Entrance ** When you make a spectacular entrance or perform for an audience, roll+CHA. ** On a 10+, choose three options from the list below. ** On a 7-9, choose two. ** On a miss, choose one, in addition to whatever the GM tells you. *** • Someone desires to meet you later, the GM will tell you who. *** • Someone falls in love with you, the GM will tell you who. *** • Someone must give you a gift, the GM will tell you who. * Bamboozle ** When you parley with someone, on a hit, you also take +1 forward with them. * Sky’s Grasp ** When you hold out your hand expectantly, an unattended object of your choice within Near range will come flying to your hand. ** When you lightly toss something of 1-weight or less, it will float on the wind and land exactly where you want it to within Near range. * Water Dancer ** You can use Take to the Sky to move through or on top of water as well as you can through the air. You can't breathe underwater, but you can hold your breath abnormally long. * Howling Winds ** When you conjure howling, slicing winds to attack your foes, roll +DEX. ** On a 7+, deal your damage to an enemy within Near range. ** On a 7-9, the winds cause collateral damage - the GM will tell you how. ** Your Howling Winds are a weapon with the tags: Near and Piercing 2. * Razor Leaf ** When you use Leaf on the Wind against a melee attack, on a 10+, also deal your damage to your attacker. * Deduction (Multiclass Dabbler) ** When you handle an interesting object, roll+INT. On a 10+, ask the GM three questions from the list below. On a 7-9, ask two. On a miss, ask one anyway, in addition to whatever the GM tells you: *** • What has been done to or with it recently? *** • What’s wrong with it and how could it be fixed? *** • What’s it made of? *** • What’s it for? *** • Who made it? *** • Who handled it last? *** • What's one feature that no one else would notice? ** Any move that affects discern realities will also affect this one. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Black Knight Training (Black knight's book) ** You ignore the 'clumsy' tag on armor. When you don dark armor, you can't be spotted in dark cover. * Deft Wings (Pegasus training) ** While you're in the air, against projectile weapons, you have +3 armor. Category:Characters